MilfBall Z
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: I have a poll on my profile page anyone interested should vote for what my next story should be a second chapter for this story is going to happen so please don't request that
1. Chapter 1

One day at Capsule Corp Bulma saw Trunks masturbating to a pair of her panties and not for the first time. That it Bulma decided to talk to Vegeta about it so she headed out to were Vegeta was training. Vegeta we must talk about Trunks. For God sake women can't you let me train in peace. Trunks is masturbating to my panties again. Is that so well it's normal for Saiyan boys to be curious sure he is going thought what you human call puberty. What no he's not he 8. Yes he is Saiyan boys go through puberty from as early as 6 years old. How come you never said that before. 2 reasons 1 I was too busy training and 2 I don't care. So what am I support to do about it. Why not find him a very slutty girlfriend. I believe i will Bulma said before storming away.

Chi Chi was invited over to talk about Trunks and Goten. After telling her about what Trunks has been doing Chi Chi replied by saying Bulma I now what your going through Goten is doing the same with my panties. We need to do something about them. Ya two bad we don't know a slut who would help with the Goten and Trunks to get it out of their system. Maybe we don't need a slut I could let trunks fuck me and you can do it with Goten. Are you crazy Bulma? No it's perfect they are masturbating to our underwear so maybe they want that two. Chi Chi sighed and then said ok then tomorrow at my house we will do them. So the next day Bulma and Trunks went to the Son house. Hey Trunks Goten said. Boys come on Bulma asked the boys to follow her and Chi Chi to the bedroom. When they got to Chi Chi's room the boys took off their clothes and sat on the bed.

Bulma and Chi Chi took of their clothes when the boys saw their mothers tits they both got a boner. Bulma got down on her knees and stated sucking Trunks' cock and Chi Chi got down on her knees and stated sucking Goten's cock. Both boys came in their mothers mouths and Bulma and Chi Chi swallowed the cum and then lay down on the bed and said ok boys fuck us in our pussies. Goten and Trunks listened to their mother Trunks stuck his cock into Bulma's pussy and Goten stuck his cock into Chi Chi's pussy. Trunks and Goten came again after a while. Chi Chi and Bulma sat up and said you boy are very good for your first time. Goten answered but that wasn't our fist time. Wait What do you mean it wasn't your first and I fucked my mom that night he stayed over here two months ago. What is that true Chi Chi? Trunks turned to Goten and said way to go big mouth that was suppost to be a secret.

It wasn't my idea they first were pecking in on my then they wanted to see me naked then it got out of control and before I knew it they both fucked and and came inside me meany times. Well both Trunks and Goten should fuck me now two. Bulma got Goten an placed him on the bed then she got on top of him and Trunks stuck his cock in Bulma's ass and both boys stated fucking her. Chi Chi was watching and she started masturbating to the sight of her son and Trunks fucking her friend Bulma. After each time they came inside Bulma the boys switched holes Chi Chi made herself cum several times as well. With all the cumming and masturbating every on forgot something very important.


	2. Chi-Chi's secret

A Few weeks after the day that changed everything. Chi Chi was readying dinner for Goten she know she had to make allot because Goten was at the Capsule Corp no doubt he and Trunks were fucking Bulma. Meanwhile at Capsule Corp Oh God Goten fuck me harder Bulma moaned as Goten fucked her in her pussy. Oh Bulma I'm cumming he said as he shot a load of his cum into her pussy. Trunks hurry up it's your turn to fuck you mom's pussy Goten called out to his friend who was in the bathroom. If Trunks doesn't come soon you can fuck my pussy again Goten.

Bulma said. Back at the Son house Chi Chi sat at the table waiting for dinner and Goten when their was a knock at the door Chi Chi knew it could only be her dad or one of her sons. She opened the the door and it was Gohan her older son. Hey Mom where is Goten? He is at Capsule Corp Why? I was hoping to spar with him. Gohan I think you should know I'm pregnant again. Who got you pregnant? Sit down and I will explain everything. Back at Capsule Corp Trunks started fucking Bulma and as He was just starting to fuck her Bulma said to Goten.

Goten you should head home your mother will kill me if you stay here to long. Goten got dressed and left as soon as he did Bulma said Ok Trunks you can fuck me once then i will make dinner and then if we can we will fuck later two. Ok mom he replied. Goten flew back home as fast as he could and went he got home Goten didn't see his mom anywhere. Then Goten heard moans coming from his mothers room. Goten when to see what was going on and he saw his mom being fucked by his brother Gohan.

Oh Goten come on and join in his mother said to him. Goten got undressed again and went over to the bed and Chi Chi put her mouth to good use and started sucking Goten's cock. Mom why are you Gohan now? Goten asked. Chi Chi stopped sucking and said well Goten i think it is time that you know Gohan could be your father he and I had sex only a few days after I had sex with Goku. Oh ok. Chi Chi resumed sucking Goten's cock. After the boys came Chi Chi said ok lets have dinner. During dinner Goten said hey mom Bulma said to tell you that she is pregnant two really is it your or Trunks. How should I know? I guess we will have to wait and see.


End file.
